


Promise

by Bell_and_Chain



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: I do!, M/M, Past Fic, ever wonder what they were like together?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bell_and_Chain/pseuds/Bell_and_Chain
Summary: A free weekend in london gives Ty and Liam time





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly word dump  
i made the mistake of rereading the touch&geaux flashback and this happened

When they were given a free weekend in London, Ty and Liam knew at least one night would end in a motel.

Liam came up with some excuse for Ty and him to separate from the others after a couple hours at what he swore was the best pub in the city. By that point everyone was tipsy enough, or flat out drunk in Kelly's case, that they didn't care much what Liam and Ty were doing. Ty acted nonchalant about the whole thing, like it was a spur of the moment decision and not something he had been looking forward to since the moment he found out they were getting the free weekend.

They took a meandering route to the motel Liam had already chosen, chatting and snickering and bumping into each other like any other group of friends walking back from a night out. The slow pace they took up didn't feel like a waste of time. Being around Liam was always fun, their senses of humor meshed well and the more time they spent together the more they found in common. It surprised him how nice it was to walk around a city with Liam without strategies and missions taking the forefront in their minds. It all felt natural. It wasn't till they walked into the lobby that he felt the anticipation he had been ignoring grow. The walk up the stairs to their room was mostly spent staring at Liam's ass, a fact Liam knew and took great amusment out of, and by the time they got into the room he was ready to see just how far down Liam's chest he could get a flush to spread when they had an uninterrupted night to do it. Liam locked the door when they got to the room and when he turned around and stalked up to Tyler all the thoughtlessness of alcohol was gone and replaced with a purposeful saunter. The blue fire Ty saw staring back at him burned whatever haze had been in him away as well. 

Liam didn't so much make the first move as much as he forced Tyler to. A kiss against Ty's jaw, a hand just shy of slipping under Ty's shirt and he felt all his strings being pulled. He pushed Liam towards the bed, grabbing his jaw once he got there, forcing Lim into a kiss he responded eagerly to. After that it was a scramble, Tyler getting rid of their clothes as fast as he could while Liam touched and kissed and sighed and laughed when Ty struggled with his pants. He stopped laughing when Ty started stroking his cock.

The rest was mind-blowing. Liam was without a doubt the best he'd ever had up to this point, confident in his skin a way that Ty was endlessly envious of. Ussually their fucks were hurried, desperate things, anxious to get off before anyone walked into whatever room or closet or car they had hidden themselves away in. Ussually they only savored things after the fact in memory form and Tyler was constantly reminding himself that could actually enjoy the moment now. They had a locked door no one was going to bust down any second. They had time.

For once it wasn't a race to finish as fast as possible and he intended to enjoy it.

Now, if only he could get Liam to stop whispering fithly things in his ear, maybe he could actually hold out for longer than 5 minutes.

He silenced Liam with a long, sloppy kiss. "I'm trying to let this last, Bell. Stop pulling out your tricks." He growled.

"We have all night, are we stopping at one?" It was good logic, and Ty figured one of the later rounds could be slow. He growled at Liam's smile and decided that there was nothing wrong with a fast round to take the edge off. 

Predictably, The first round didn't last long at all with Ty's lack of self control and Liams determination to whisper the sexiest dirty talk he'd ever heard. The second round didn't last much longer, but the shower inbetween the two had been a pretty great work-up. Now it was a few hours after midnight and they were just cuddling in the sheets and debating if they should go for round three or spend the rest of the time they had relaxing together. He had thought the first option would draw him, but getting the chance to see Liam soften in the afterglow was rare enough that he found himself hesitant to waste it. 

"Isn't this nice? A bed, no constant danger of your friends running in?" Liam signed happily. 

He looked wryly at where Liam was laid out on his chest. "You think there's no danger of them running in now?"

"Well....fair." Liam frowned.

Ty frowned too and stared at the door he could barely see in the room lit only by the bathroom light. It had accured to him earlier that he wouldn't have actually put it past one of the guys to stalk them back to the hotel and burst in for funnsies. 

"Well, if they did bust the door down at least you wouldn't have to worry about coming out to them anymore." Liam said with a laugh.

'Liam, please." Ty begged, "Don't curse it."

"I'm just saying-"

"Don't."

"Then distract me." 

Tyler growled and flipped them over, pinning Liam under him. Problem solved.

He was about ot dive in for a kiss when he saw that Liam was actually frowning in the dim light. 

"Bell?" He pulled back, and Liam continued to frown at him.

"We have time tonight."

"Yeah?"

"Have you considered bottoming before?" Liam asked carefully and Ty couldn't have been more surprised.

He didn't think less of men who bottomed. Hell, he had bottomed in the past and he hadn't expactly hated it. It had just never been a source of conversation between the two, Liam had made clear from the first move he wanted to be topped and topped hard. They were both happy with the arrangement and he was surprised to see it coming up now.

"Do you want to top?"

Liam thought for a bit. "I prefer bottoming, but I wouldn't mind topping you."

Ty shifted uncomfortably. Liam peered at him with a look Tyler couldn't read. Tyler could only read Liam when Liam wanted him to and in moments like this he wished he could get further inside the man's head. "I just don't see the point of bottoming when you enjoy it more than I would," 

Liam was always good at reading between lines, though, "Does the idea really make you that uncomfortable?"

"It's just...I'm not..." He trailed off, not knowing how to vocalize it. 

"You think you would bottom worse than me?" Liam purred out with a smile.

"I mean....yeah." At Liam's self-satisfied look he glowered and muttered out , "Asshole." Liam just cocked his head at Tyler, casual and expectant, still smiling.

"I don't think I could ever really like it for what it is." Ty finally admitted.. 

Liam laughed lowly like Ty's words were funny and dragged his palm down Ty's chest, his voice wistful and heavy with absolute certainty. "Oh, Darling. I promise you, there's so much you'll learn to love once you stop being so afraid."

Tyler didn't know if the idea scared or thrilled him.


End file.
